Ace of the Academy
by Nenshoyaju Raizer
Summary: Refusing to die Naruto Uzumaki finds himself within the confines of the World of Pokemon. Deciding to enroll at the esteemed Unova Academy, can he survive the work and school yard bullies. Yeah, but it'll be fun to see him doing it anyway. Smart Naruto. NarutoXHarem. formerly titled: Assistance from a Reaper. Rule63 always applies.
1. Pre-School: Naruto Tamer of Dragons

**Last Edited: **6/27/2013

**000AOTA000**

Naruto was confused at times and Naruto was pissed at times, so it wasn't especially rare for him to be confused and pissed simultaneously. So it wasn't too odd that he was walking down the street with a look that read somewhere between 'what the hell is going on?' and 'how the fuck stole my last pack of ramen?'

Alas his current predicament wasn't as simple as hunting down the douchebag that devoured his precious 'divine food'.

'_What's everyone deal_! _No one even remembers that a war is going on!_' the self-proclaimed orange hokage thought as he looked around town. The place looked like Konoha build wise but scaled down; it was rare to see a building exceeding two stories. But the difference in building size wasn't what sent the boy for a loop. He hadn't seen Konoha in probably a year, so it was probable to assume that they down-scaled for a more descript appeal, though the massive monument to the six hokages was still a dead giveaway. '_Wait a minute?_'

Naruto looked up and saw that on the monument had quite a few changes Hashirama remained, but instead of the Senju's younger brother Madara Uchiha was there. The head Jiraiya was where Hiruzen was to be. Both Minato and Tsunade's heads remain but in reverse; Tsunade the fourth and Minato the fifth. The last spot though was taking up by someone Naruto hadn't expected.

'_Is that_…' "Nagato!?"

"Hn?"

"RAGHH!" Naruto jumped back and pivoted on his heel to see the three original members of Akatsuki standing nonchalantly before him. He was about to curse and scream about their sudden appearance, but memories suddenly crashed down on him like a Shinra Tensei, forcing him to hit ground in pain. It was quite a scary sight. Seeing a perfectly health, albeit pissed, kid suddenly fall to the ground and begin to spasm and drool uncontrollably.

"Otouto!" was the last Naruto heard, it being the voice of Nagato as he rushed to his aide.

**000AOTA000**

"**Hey kit wake up**!"

Naruto eyes opened in his sewer of a mind to see Kurama glancing down at him with worry evident in its giant eyes.

"Kurama what happened?"

"**You fainted after your mind was struck with a flood of memories**."

"Who's memories?"

"**Your own or rather the Naruto of this world**?"

"!?"

"**Don't look at me like that! You're the one that refused to die**!"

"Kurama please take no offense: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"You died, but instead of going to heaven or hell your desire to live was too strong to pass on, so to get rid of you the universe expelled you from its existence and into another were you are still alive. To which your spirits merged."

Naruto looked at the giant fox "Shouldn't I of just become a ghost."

"**A ghost is a being that can't pass on yet. You're just an idiot that refused to pass on**."

"Fair enough I guess? So I'm alive that good anything I should know?"

"**Pokémon**"

"NO WAY!"

"**STOP YELLING**!" Naruto deadpanned at the hypocrite that was the nine tailed fox. "**We do not share the same fascination with those little creatures so don't get excite as if I give a fuck. Also you have a family. Now leave and let your memories do the rest."**

Further questions were futile as Kurama laid his head down and went to sleep.

**000AOTA000**

"Nagato, how did this happen! I told you to take Naruto to get a starter! You the champion and you can't even protect you little brother!" Naruto eyes peeked open slightly as he heard the voice of his mother. So the memories proved right; his family was alive! Did she say Nagato was… yeah in this world he was the youngest of four children wasn't he?

"It's not my fault! He just started to freak out all of the sudden! I got him to the hospital in one piece didn't I!?" that was Nagato himself. Funny he never head Nagato speak in anything beside a monotone. Hearing actual emotion was a welcomed change.

"Both of you just calm down! The doctor said that he just suffers from a minor mental attack; akin to a psychic attack." His father, Minato, his hero! '_So awesome_!' Naruto thought as he still hadn't gotten over the fact that his father was the freaking champion.

"You do think…" that voice belonged to… umm… Karin, yeah, that was Karin. '_Crap she still bipolar as fuck in this world!_' getting memories of her unintentionally showing of just how bipolar she was. What were those other memories he was having? '_I'll have to figure out later_,' he thought as he focused on getting his ass up for now.

"It's not an implausible thought, with what I and his mother were and who Nagato and your sister are it isn't totally illogical that someone wants to take him out before he becomes a nuisance."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he groggily sat up.

"Naruto!" Kushina was on him within a second, pulling him motherly into her, massive, bosom. Naruto managed to slip out only because he had gotten memories on how to. Apparently this dimension's Naruto had learned to evade or escape the fleshy, suffocating hugs of death after nearly dying a couple of times.

"Naruto-baka, you scared me…" a teary-eyed Karin pulled Naruto into a hug. This one was far less deadly, while before Kushina had buried his head into her breast, Karin had simply laid her head on the crook of his neck. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" The moment they shared was lost when she suddenly pulled away and slammed a fist into his face!

'_I was wrong! She's worse in this word_!' Naruto thought as he lost consciousness.

**000AOTA000-Timeskip: The next Day-**

"Okay let's try these again without you passing out." Nagato looked down on Naruto with a piercing glare causing the younger of the siblings to chuckle nervously. Konan and Yahiko, who were almost always around Nagato, chuckled at the young Uzumaki's expense.

Naruto was back to the age of twelve, something he should have noticed right away. He wore black pants, and orange shirt, black sneakers with orange laces and stripes on the side, and the black hooded mantle of Akatsuki.

Nagato had gotten the mantle for him to make him an official member of the group. Apparently, in this new world, Akatsuki was merely a group, trainer-class, guild, whatever you want to call time; akin to the Picnickers-Class or Beauty-Class.

The three teens, all appearing to be 17-18, walked ahead of him; silent, so with them not talking he decided to take things into perspective.

In this world shinobi didn't exist, something Naruto would use to his advantage. He retained almost all his skills, though not his physical capabilities, but they could be retrained.

In the place of shinobi were pokémon. He reveled in the thought. He had been a master at the games as a child. He was a lonely kid so when he wasn't playing pranks he had little to do, but play video games that he stole from game stores. Really teaching children, the age were people were most likely to steal, how to steal and not be caught wasn't a brilliant idea, but he thanked the academy for still doin' it.

Concerning the concept of pokémon, Naruto had mastered the use of over a hundred pokémon and knew how to use the rest well enough so he had several advantages against whoever he may face and he would exploit it to the fullest.

With nothing better to do he examined what the three older teens had chosen to wear. Nagato and Yahiko had clothing identical to his, though they wore deep navy blue instead of orange and their mantles lacked hoods.

Konan wore black skin tight shorts that stop just below her knees, a navy blue shirt, also skin tight, that showed of her belly button, blue running shoes with white stripes, and the mantle of Akatsuki.

"We're here." Yahiko said as they stopped in front of a building that looked like a pet store.

"Hurry up, will ya, Naru-chan," Konan asked sounding mildly annoyed. It seemed they had better things to attend to than taking him to get a pokémon. Understandable considering Nagato was a newly crown champion and Konan and Yahiko frontier brains. They weren't even supposed to be in town right now, but his parents had guilt the trio into coming to help mentor him.

"Gotcha!" the blonde said rushing into the store with Nagato right behind at a much more laze pass. He marveled at the sight. Hundreds of pokéballs already containing pokémon filled the shelves. Split into level, type, and rarity.

Naruto instantly knew what he wanted; easily navigating his way through the shelves.

"Excuse me, son. What are you looking for?" The store clerk asked but Naruto ignored him in favor for continue his search unattended. Nagato followed silently behind him.

"So Naruto what are you going to go for."

"Found you!" Naruto said picking up a great ball located in the ground-type section.

"Why that one?"

"Because it's has potential for great physical attack and speed. Plus I'll look badass flying in on it. WE'RE GOING ROCK! DATTEBAYO!"

"(Sigh), I thought you had grown out of that tick."

"NOPE! DATTEBAYO! 'TTEBAYO! 'TTEBAYO!"

"GET OUT MY STORE!" the store clerk didn't seem to take nicely to all his yelling, so Naruto paid for the pokémon, and he and Nagato exited in a hurry.

They meet back up with Konan and Yahiko walked for a while until they reached a local outdoors battle ring.

Yahiko walked to one side of the rocky ring and Naruto walked to the other.

"Okay, let's speed this along!" Yahiko said. "Let's see what you got, twerp!" he said tossing his pokéball back and forth. "The sooner I kick yer ass. The sooner I get back to battle some actually experienced trainers. I just caught this one to make things fair." The spiky haired frontier brain tossed out his pokéball.

"Bagon, stand-by!"

Bagon are small, blue, reptilian Pokémon vaguely resembling Pachycephalosaurus. They are bipedal and lack tails. Their heads are as hard as steel, and possess a large, round snout and triangular eyes. The head also sports a crest-like formation of three thick gray ridges that continue as a slope down their back, iguana-like, yellow-colored circular reptilian ears, a yellow jaw and teeth protruding from the mouth. Bagon have stubby arms, a triangular patch of yellow on their underside, and legs which have two toes.

Naruto pulled out a black pokédex and gave it a scan.

**"****Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. ****Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day**. **Bagon is male and currently level 17. Further information is classified to owner only.**"

"You've lost before the fight has even begun if you underestimate me, Nii-san. Let's rock, Trapinch!" Naruto threw is pokémon out.

Trapinch is an orange Pokémon with an insectoid appearance. It has a roundish body with a white underside and short, stumpy legs. Trapinch has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, it has small eyes which have what appears to be a gleam in them, and its mouth forms a zigzag shape. Despite resembling an insect, Trapinch is not a Bug type.

Naruto scanned his newly brought pokémon though turned the audio off; allowing only words to appear on screen. "**Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokemon, it makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. This Trapinch is female with the special ability Hyper Cutter. Currently Level 15 with moves: Bulldoze, Sandstorm, Bite, and Rest**."

"Bagon use…"

"Trapinch, dig."

"Trapinch doesn't even know that…" Yahiko stopped midsentence as in shock as Trapinch jumped into the air with wide jaws and then dive into the ground like it was water. "But…"

"Digging to Trapinch is like flying for a Starly; it doesn't need to know the actually move to do so." Konan said as if it was obviously, which it kind of was, much to the embarrassment of Yahiko.

"I-I knew that! I'm Yahiko, the Fighting Meister after all!" Yahiko struck a masculine pose, but only for a second before he refocused on the battle. "Bagon on guard the moment that bug comes out use Brick Break."

Naruto could only smirk internally, but kept his best poker face on externally. Naruto stood perfectly still as Bagon waited patiently for Trapinch to reemerge.

'_This will be too easy, Yahiko specializes in fighting pokémon and pokémon with good fighting ability. He realizes on the fast movements and devastating attacks of his pokémon. He excels in fights where the opponents can only stay footed on the ground, but he soon finds himself lagging behind when the opponent has the advantage of flight, burrow beneath ground, or swim. The only exception is when his pokémon have the same capability. If it had been Konan that I was facing I would have been in trouble since she's one of the best strategists in the Unova Region, but Yahiko, with a pokémon on equal level as mine… I CAN THRASH HIM_!' Naruto eyes shot open revealing the golden glow of sage mode.

'_What's happened to his eyes_?' Nagato said instantly picking up the change.

'_Some sort of ability_?' Konan thought to herself; trainers with special abilities were rare, but always dangerous. '_But what does it do? Increase trapinch's power? Cause it to evolve_?' (Both actually powers in Pokemon adventure Manga)

'_Trapinch_!' Naruto reached out using nature as a medium.

'_**New master**_!?' Trapinch responded in a female voice.

'_Yeah, call me Naruto! Listen up_…'

"Make it attack already!" Yahiko yelled frustrated by the elapsing time.

"Fine." Naruto said as Trapinch shot up out the hole, but she didn't even get her head out before Bagon swung a glowing orange arm down on it, but before it landed Trapinch let herself fall back into the hole; have only had her head out anyway.

"BA!" Bagon yelled as he smashed his arm into the ground causing it to collapse sending it down six feet and smashing harshly into the group. Trapinch popped up out of a new hole above ground and looked down on Bagon wasting no time to unleash stores and stores of sand that it had stored into its body. The hole rapidly filled as Bagon struggled to free itself, but to no avail.

"Damn it! Bagon dig up!" Yahiko commanded but the pokémon probably couldn't even hear him anymore.

"TRAAAAAPINCH!" with a mighty stomp from Trapinch the ground began to fiercely quake in a miniature earthquake.

"It's over dig him up." Naruto said passively as Trapinch dug down and pulled an unconscious Bagon out of the earth.

"Damn you better than I thought kid!" Yahiko said pulling out his pokéball and clicking the return button; reabsorbing Bagon is rippling red beam. "Here!" He tossed the ball holding Bagon to Naruto and clicked a few buttons on his pokédex. "Bagon is now you!"

"What! Why!"

"Well I already have a Salamence. Nagato said you liked dragons so I was planning on passing it on to you, under the slim chance you actually won; which wouldn't have happened if I used one of my more experienced partners." Yahiko seemed to bounce back from his lose quickly.

'_Well it's good to see losing a battle doesn't affect him_.'

"…But yeah! I was planning on giving you a pokémon win or lose. Though it would have been a Magikarp if you lost."

"Well thanks I guess!"

"He's not the only one that got you something!" Konan said pulling out an ultraball. She tossed it to Naruto and took out her pokédex and press a few buttons, probably the ones to transfer over the pokémon. "It's a pokémon that radiates style and power with ease."

"What is it!?" Naruto asked scanning the pokéball. "Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon, It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. Dratini is female with the ability Shed Skin. Currently level 10 with moves Rage, Bite, Flamethrower, and Return. "No way!"

To have a single dragon on a team were startling, but to have three within the first 24 hours of Trainer-hood was unheard of

"Hn, Bagon is better!" Yahiko said kicking the ground.

"You're the best Konan-chan!" Naruto said hugging the blue haired bombshell.

"It's the least I can do for my Naru-chan!" Konan said with a smile as she brushed his hair with her hand.

Naruto blushed at the old nickname. Memories of Konan taking care of him when he was younger flooded his mind.

"Craddlerobber." Yahiko whispered to the side, but it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Konan.

The young blonde blush while the blue angel promised to beat the crap out of the Fighting Meister.

As this was going on Nagato walked up to his little brother.

"Well this is bye for now little brother!" Nagato smiled softly ruffling his younger sibling's hair. "I'll be waiting for you at the Unova League Conference don't let me down." Nagato stepped back and pulled out a small device that, to Naruto, resembled a red Nintendo DSi. "pull out you pokémon."

Naruto did so without question, unleashing his three pokémon without hesitation. Trapinch came out and stood at attention like a little soldier, Bagon was still knockout unfortunately, and Dratini was looking around with a look of wander in her eyes.

"Capture." Nagato said as the DSi-lookalike unleashed a red beam from its camera lens. Pulling all three pokémon into it without a struggle. "Here…" Yahiko passed the device to Naruto how was looking at it in awe. "… That's a pokétrainer. It works as a storage, capture, and training system. It works like…" Nagato stood over his shoulder and showed him how to work the small device.

It looked a lot like the pokémon games storage system from the game in storage mode and had a function were he could select a pokémon and its level to have his pokémon battle. The battle system looked exactly like it did in the Pokémon X and Y versions.

"Pokémon grow in power every time they win a battle. I'm not totally sure how that is done, but Professor Sarutobi in the Hoenn Region does, so he created a system to simplify the training of pokémon; both for the trainer and the pokémon. He wanted me to test it, but all my pokémon are already are at their maximum power levels so it would be pointless for me to even try, so it would be much better with you."

"Thanks nee-san!"

"No problem. Tell mom, dad, and Karin I said bye." Nagato jumped back and tossed up a pokémon unleashing…

"LUGIA!" Naruto yelled as Lugia swooped down allowed Nagato, who had a broad smile on his face, jump on top of its back and the swiftly took to the sky and flew away.

"HEY! NAGATO WAIT UP!" Yahiko unleashed a Staraptor, four times the size of a normal one, and took after Nagato at speeds rivaling Lugia's.

"'Just how powerful are you guys' pokémon!" Naruto asked looking to the only remaining member of Akatsuki.

"Pretty power!" Konan said in a tone that sounded strangely seductive. She strutted up to him her massive bust bouncing slightly as her hips swayed. Before he could say anything, before he could react, Konan grasped his chin and leaned into a passionate kiss even adding in a little tongue, but just as she started she pulled away.

"Bye-bye, Naru-chan!" She gave a wink and unleashed a Gothitelle. "Teleport."

"Wa-wait!" Naruto said reaching out only to touch air.

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE REALLY IS A CRADDLEROBBER**_!" Kurama said frontier the crevasses of Naruto's mind.

'_SHADDUP_!'

**000AOTA000**

**Change Log: **

Title Changed from Assistance from a reaper to Ace of the Academy

Shinigami Concept Removed

Tobi removed as main villain

Zangoose changed to Bagon

Meloetta changed to Dratini

Text slightly edited.


	2. Pre-School 2: The Start of a Harem

Last Edited: 6/27/13

00AOTA00

Naruto currently within Route 23; the route connecting Konoha Village to Aspertia City.

He leaned against a tree for shade and pulled out his Pokétrainer. He opened it and began to flip through options

"Full Release" Naruto commanded fully extending his arm that was holding his pokétrainer.

In a triplet white beam Trapinch, Bagon, and Dratini were now standing before him.

"Yo guys, I decided to bring ya'll out so I can get to know ya'll!" Naruto said this with a broad smile taking on a cross-legged sitting position.

"_Are you a dumbass_?" Bagon ask bluntly.

Naruto took on a thinking face complete with his left hand holding his chin. "Well my older sister calls me that all the time, but I'm also top of my graduating class from Primary Pokémon Academy, so I would have to say no." The blonde's grin returned as Bagon and Dratini stared at him in shock.

"_Naruto-sempai can understand pokémon, so I would so more respectful rock head."_ Trapinch said in her militaristic monotone. (Just to establish this is what Naruto and other Pokémon hear. Any normal human passing by would hear: Trap, Trapinch, pinch, trap, trap, Trapinch.)

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU INSECT BITCH_!" Bagon yelled his fists thanking on a luminescent white coloration. He glared down at Trapinch and Trapinch returned the glare two fold.

"_So Naruto-kun, what else can you do_!?" Dratini asked with the awe that a fan would have.

"Well…" Naruto bent down to the pokémon have his eyes and gave her a great big smile. "… That's a secret!" Dratini's eager deflated before she smoothly slithered up onto Naruto's neck allowing her body to wrap loosely around his neck and her head to settle on top his head.

"_Imma stay up here so I don't miss anything you do_!" Dratini said with a resolute nod as she burrowed her head in Naruto's soft hair.

"_EAT THIS_!"

Naruto carelessly reached out and took a grip of Bagon's arm outstretched to strike Trapinch and pulled him onto his lap.

"You'll stay right here until you can learn to behave.

Bagon blushed in embarrassment and tried to struggle his way out of Naruto's iron grin to do away with Trapinch. Finding it to be impossible, he turned his eyes up to meet his trainer's and he knew instantly to stop trying to resist. Naruto's eyes held a great deal of carrying in them, but they also held something hidden underneath. The something demanded respect while simultaneously promising a severe punishment if that respect was not given.

"_I won't attack her anymore_." Bagon said in defeat.

"You want attack anyone unless it's in a battle or for defense."

"_**But**_…" That hidden look was now more prominent. "…_**Okay no attacking**_."

"Trapinch do you-"

"_**I understand Naruto-sempai**_!" Trapinch answered with a nod of confirmation.

"Good. Also you guy don't have to be too respectful. I need you to listen to me, but I don't want you to fear letting loose around me. Have fun, do things pokémon do, just don't act violent." Trapinch only nodded.

"_**I don't see a problem with that**_." Bagon said.

"_**Naru-nee is so honorable**_!" Dratini cheered cuddling her head into Naruto's hair.

"So…" Naruto paused using a hand gesture to tell Trapinch to come closer. She did so, deciding to rest against his thigh. "Tell me about yourselves."

"_Me first_!" Dratini cheered. "_**I hatch from an egg found by Konan-kaa-chan. She raised and trained me with the purpose of going to Naru-nee**_**. I was also trained by a few of Yahiko's and Nagato's pokémon**-"

"You've meet nee-san's pokémon." Naruto asked rather shocked. He hadn't met more than two or three of his brother's pokémon.

"_I met team all the time when I was staying with Kaa-chan. She, Nagato, and Yahiko are inseparable_!"

"Slut." Bagon murmured, but instantly regretted it as the combined force of Naruto's and Dratini's killing intent bared down on her. "I-I'm joking."

"_Konan-sempai has eyes only for Naru-nee_!" Naruto choked on air.

"W-WHAT!" Naruto said after a coughing fit that had all his pokémon worried.

"_**Konan-sempai likes Naru-nee! A lot! She evens plots raping you sometimes-**_" Naruto should be scared out of his wits, but he only became turned on by her words.

"_Really sempai_!?" Trapinch asked breaking away from her monotone as she had a front row seat the raising of Naruto's large 'tent'.

"S-sorry!" Naruto said with a nervous laugh mentally forcing the erecting down.

"-_but then her common sense kicks in. She likes you a lot because you're the only one she'll trust with raising me into a badass. Yahiko-nee had a fit. He wanted to raise me since I apparently have great fighting capability_."

"So what else is there about you?"

"Since I was raised by Konan I was taught how to cook, read and write, and sing."

"_How can you cook_?" Trapinch interjected.

"_I was still giving class on it taught by a Serperior. Oh yeah I also know how to speak a little English and Japanese, but not enough to hold a conversation. Right now I can fluently say_: Stop, Go, Yes, No, Help, I'm sleepy." Dratini finished her talk in perfect English. "_That's all_!"

"_Then I'll go_." Bagon, he tried to sound annoyed with the whole thing, but Naruto could tell he was excited to talk. "_I'm a wild pokémon. I was caught off the coast of what I hear you humans call Orre. The harsh and hazardous climate of Orre makes pokémon that can survive there tougher than the rest. I was the son of the alpha pokémon of the territory, so no one was stupid enough to step to me. Those that did met bloody ends. Until_…"

"Until what?"

"_I was wandering on the outskirts of my father's territory. I was going to catch some big fish that can't be found anywhere else in the area. I heard some guy, Yahiko-baka, talking with a GIANT-" _Bagon stretched in an attempt to give his best estimate_. "-Primeape. He was talking about how he was late and that Yahiko and Konan would be pissed about him not showing up. He saw me and pointed. All I remember is begin smashed through a rock, being forced into a pokéball which uploaded information of Trainers and Trainer Terminology into my skull, and then being released last night to do some last minute training before I had to battle you and the ant down there_."

Trapinch growled. "_Watch it, beating you again would be_…" Trapinch stopped when she met Naruto's glaring eyes. "…_I'm not a wild pokémon… and I didn't hatch from an egg. I was engineered in a lab as part of a failed project to create super pokémon_."

Naruto was now more attentive than he had been with either Dratini or Bagon; making both pokémon pout. "What do you mean failed!?"

"_The scientists were going for a pokémon with attack, defense, speed, and energy surpassing all others with no weaknesses. I'm not affected by water, grass, or ice types at all and theoretically speaking I won't be affect by any weaknesses of my next evolution either. The League officials that found me after I was abandoned referred to this as 'Reverse Wonder Guard'. Whereas Wonder Guard protects against all non-super-effective attacks, I'm protected against all super-effective attacks"_

"Abandoned! Why did they do that if you were a success!? How did you end up in a Pokémon Store in the first place? You're such an amazing pokémon!"

"_I was hardly a success. My stats are barely superior to that of a normal Trapinch. Worse yet I require quadruple the experience force to level up comparable to other Trapinch's which is already pretty high_-" Experience force is just one of the names for EXP. EXP is a mysterious force that granted a boost to a pokémon strength. The boost was usually miniscule, but sometime it would be a massive boost. This massive boost was referred to as leveling up. Experience force also was what triggered evolution. The energy could only be gained via battle. Not to say a pokémon couldn't increase strength through other means such as physical training. "-_The league tried to train me for a couple months, but I wasn't making much progress so they shipped me to the nearest shop and from there you brought me from. I guess they plan was to pawn me off on a poor unsuspecting trainer. I'll act like the perfect pokémon and do anything you want Naruto-sama! Just please don't abandon me_!" Trapinch eyes clinched shut as her head slipped from Naruto's thigh and into the lowest bow she could possibly, muster.

Naruto smiled softly rubbing her head gently. "What happened to sempai!?" he asked with a playfully stern voice. Trapinch looked up with hope it her eyes. "You my Nakama. One of the people precious to me. Even if you couldn't battle for shit I would never abandon how… I wouldn't use you in battle, but still I know what it's like to be alone and I wouldn't leave you just because you couldn't fight. DATTEBAYO!"

Trapinch and Bagon looked at the boy in awe, but Dratini was busy smiling and trying to mimic Naruto and yell 'Dattebayo' in human speech.

"_Thanks, Naruto-sempai_!"Trapinch said in a joyful tone that sounded far better than the monotone she had been using.

"No problem, but now let's get started training shall we!?" Bagon, Trapinch, and Dratini nodded in unison, pumped to train with their new, and awesome, trainer.

"_It'll my time to shine_!" Naruto's pokétrainer blurted out shocking the three pokémon.

"_**THAT THING'S POSSESSED**_!" Bagon yelled trying to run away but Naruto easily caught her.

"I'll explain…"

00AOTA00-Hours Earlier-

_Naruto walked off the battle field that he, Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko had occupied. He had attracted a bit off a crowd from his battle with Yahiko. He had done some more battling with spectator trainers that wanted a piece of him, but after the tenth guy he called for a break._

_He sat in the stand that rests on either side of the chalk ring. He looked at his pokétrainer as if trying to decipher it with its glare. "Just what all do you do."_

"_I am Dexter 3.4. I function as your all-purpose assistant. I have a call, text, capture, healing, and gaming function. I also have two separate virtual training functions__."_

"_Well aren't you helpful?" Naruto said with a smirk._

"_Yes, yes I am__!"_

"_Cocky, too? I don't know how that's possible, but I like it!"_

"_I currently run the most advanced commercialized AI in the world. It is tuned to a personality that compliments yours best__."_

"_You're so awesome, -ttebayo!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air. "So tell me about these training programs."_

"_Pokémon gain power through two functions; training and battling. Training increases the attributes of pokémon like it does for human, but to greatest and higher extents. Battling allows pokémon to gather the energy known as EXP. When enough EXP is gathered a pokémon will level up. Leveling up increase a pokémon's overall attributes by a noticeably amount. Certain pokémon can evolve when they reach a certain level of exp__."_

"_I know about all that."_

"_Of course you know it now! I just explained it to you.__"_

"_No… I mean… screw it!"_

"_I have functions that can simulate weight, speed, dodge, and targeting training as well as battle training. Currently you can battle any pokémon that you have encountered and scanned using my__-"_

"_I haven't scanned anything."_

"_as I was saying using my auto scan function. Currently I have the current pokémon in my database: Trapinch, Bagon, Dratini, Starly, Bidoof, Charmander, Totodile, Vanillite, Sandile, Timburr, and Cacnea. Currently you can battle any pokémon up to level 7__."_

"_What!? Why so low!?"_

"_To avoid making you journey too easy I be given protocol to limit the level you can battle. Though, I've been authorized to increase the maximum level you can access by 10 every time you gain a badge__."_

"_Hn, damn you Nagato. You just don't want to give up you're championship so soon" Naruto whispered bitterly. He turned to Dexter. "Well let's get to grinding, Dex!"_

"_I recommend you meet you pokémon first and then run the physical trainer program. The increase of a pokémon's power after gaining exp is based off of a certain percentage of a pokémon's overall power__."_

"_So if they're stronger than the increase will be greater!"_

"_Correct!__"_

"_You really do compliment me well! Imma take a nap and then I'll do intros."_

"_It's a deal__."_

_00AOTA 00-Present Time-_

Naruto finished his explanation with a nod.

"Well let's not waist anymore time."

Each pokémon nodded.

Trapinch looked as serious as she had been before, Dratini had an excited smile on her face, and Bagon had on a expression that one wears into battle; a mug that screams 'I'M READY TO KICK ASS'!

Naruto trained each pokémon well into the night. Staying up well passed two A.M. to put some extra work in with Trapinch.

00AOTA00

"HEEEELLLPPPP!" Naruto woke up with a start as he heard the feminine plea.

Trapinch, Dragonair, and Bagon woke up as well. Dragonair and Bagon got up from their positions drooling on Naruto's chest and Vibrava flew off Naruto legs.

Trapinch was absolutely joyful to have evolved to a Vibrava. Apparently Dexter could yield any amount of exp he wished, but to be fair he only yield the amount the a pokémon would normally yield, but after Naruto was dead tired and with a bit of compliments Dexter, submitted to Naruto's blight if only for this single problem, and agreed to yield Trapinch 4 times the yield of each pokémon from now on which allowed Naruto to get her up to level 35. The same was for Dratini and Bagon, though Naruto decided not to evolve Bagon just yet as he favored speed beyond defense so Shelgon would only pose a problem for the ninja trainer.

(_A/N_: Before you say that getting a pokémon to level 35 using level 7 pokémon is impossible let it be known that I have been crazy enough to do that in Pokémon Ruby… or was it Emerald. Anyway it's perfectly possible if you're into grinding enough. :-P)

The scientist, however they were, were successful in creating a superior pokémon to all the others. Since Trapinch required more EXP this increased her power boost when leveling up by a gargantuan amount in comparison to others. In other words Trapinch was an absolute beast.

"Vibrava, Dragonair sweep ahead in the direction of the scream."

"Hai, sempai!" The buzzing of Trapinch's wing increased as they vibrated so rapidly they reached into supersonic levels. With a massive 'BOOM' Vibrava was a blur in the distance.

"See you later, Naru-nii~!" Dragonair was swiftly behind Vibrava, though she flew soundlessly.

"Hn, this is so unfair! If I'd evolve I'll turn into a giant shell!" Bagon pouted. Naruto only chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to lvl 50 in no time and then you'll be the one showing them how to fly!" Naruto said picking up Bagon and holding him tight. "For now hold on, I haven't actually tried this yet." With a mighty leap and a burst of chakra. Naruto was high into the air. Landing on tree branch he move to leap to the next and the next quickly making group.

**00AOTA00**

"_DRAGONBREATH_!" They arrived to see Trapinch unleashed stream of blue dragon shaped flame onto a group of charging Bouffalant that was charging a blonde girl.

"BOUFFLA!" The stampede chorused as they were all knocked into unconsciousness.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl grabbed hold off the tin arm of Trapinch and shook rapidly.

"Vibrava!" Vibrava turned her free hand to Naruto, who gracefully fell to the ground with Bagon in arm.

"He's you trainer!?"

"Vi." She gave the affirmative.

She looked to Naruto and instantly blushed. Naruto blushed in return; for good reason.

She was a girl who looked to be 16 with blonde hair covered by a giant green beret with a white bow on it and green eyes covered by red framed glasses. She wore a black shirt under a white shirt concealed by an orange hooded jacket, green caprice, and orange running shoes. Her figure was amazing. Her hips were wide, but not so much that it would seem comical. Her breast were easily double E-cup; plump and perky. Her stomach looked to be flat and her waist thin. She face was flawless and beauty only magnified by her glasses.

The woman shook her head. '_Cool it, Bel. He's at least 4 years younger than you. Cheren and Hilda would have a field day if they found out_.' "Thank you for the help!"

"GET BACK!" Naruto yelled. As a Bouffalant that didn't seem to have been hit with Trapinch's attack, having been playing dead, shot up and charged for the woman while her back was turn and Trapinch was busy talking with Dratini and Bagon.

Bel was too shocked to move. A thin layer of golden energy surrounded Naruto as his eyes became purple and his purple shifted into on animalistic slits.

Bel and the pokémon watched on as Naruto flashed before the Bouffalant.

With a single switch motion he grabbed the bull by the horns and stopped it dead.

"That was a bitch move, bro!" Naruto growled and it didn't go over well with the afro bull.

"BOOOUUUUFFAAAALLLLLAAAANNNNT T!" The pokémon roared pushing at Naruto as its afro glowed red and orange, but Naruto didn't budge.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Naruto said almost maniacally. Naruto hoisted the pokémon over his head with ease and slammed the pokémon back down; effectively breaking all four of the legs of the bull who hadn't had the since to fold them in before impact.

"UP~!" He sang tossing the pokémon into the sky; above the tree line. He jumped straight up to meet the pained bull.

"AND BACK DOWN!" He roared harshly slamming his heel into the muzzle of pokémon which put him above it. He swiftly following his muzzle kick by and pulling one of his legs up to his check and with immense force snapped it down on the back of the Bouffalant.

The pokémon was sent crashing down to the ground creating a massive crater. Naruto hung in the air for a bit longer before falling as well. He landed on Bouffalant with his full wait; shoving it deeper into the ground. He did so as if he was a gymnast who just completed a perfect routine; feet together and arms outstretched into the air. He even through in a bow.

He stepped out the crater and turned to the allegedly K.O'd group of Bouffalant. "Anyone else wants to try that bitch ass shit." Suddenly half the Bouffalant sprang up and charged away from the golden demon that was Naruto Uzumaki. "Capture On!" Naruto commanded.

"_Protocol: Mass Capture, Activated_!" Dexter said sending out a horde of red beams that captured all the Bouffalant, including the one it the crater.

"_Full Restore, Activated_!" Dexter hummed for a minute before releasing a load 'BING!' "_Healing Process, Complete! All Bouffalant are in perfect condition_!"

"Send all, but the one I defeated to the nearest pokécenter."

"_Transaction, Complete! Zeni exchanged for pokémon loaded to back account! Current Balance: $54,943_."

"Thank, Dex." Naruto said pocketing the pokétrainer. He turned to his audience, human and pokémon, who were looking on in awe. "You guys, alright!"

'_That was so… so… sexy_!' Bel thought looking at the younger boy with a bit of drool running out her mouth.

'_Naruto-sempai's… his… his power is breathtaking_!'

'_Naru-nee is so kickass! I'm glad Kaa-chan sent me with him_!'

'_Fuck! And I thought that I had gotten strong. What kind of training must I go through to catch up to him_!?'

"So, miss why were those Bouffalant chasing you?" Naruto asked walking up to female blonde.

"Please don't call me miss I'm only a couple years older than you afterall!" Bel said.

"Um, that doesn't answer my question!?"

"Oh! My name's Bianca, but most of everyone calls me Bel. I'm a Pokémon Hunter, though don't confused me with a poacher…" Naruto nodded one not familiar with trainer terminology could get the two occupations confused. Poachers were trainers looking for a quick buck by stealing pokémon from other trainers or catching pokémon in zones or regions that don't allow pokémon to be captured.

Poaching was an illegal act that was punishable with serious jail time.

Pokémon Hunters on the other hand were trainers that made a living in stopping pokémon menaces, which were powerful pokémon that was making areas unsafe for trainers and pokémon. Pokécenters often had listings of pokémon menaces as well as the reward yield for their capture.

"So you were chasing the Bouffalant, but somewhere along the line they started chasing you?" Naruto asked humorously.

Bel nodded vigorously. "I forgot Samurott and the rest of my pokémon at the pokécenter but I realized that after the Bouffalant started chasing me!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed holding his gut as Bel became red in embarrassment, frustration, and anger.

"HEY! It's not funny!"

"S-sorry, Bel-chan! I couldn't help but laugh. It was nice meeting you, but I'll be on my way, though If you're trying to get to back to the pokécenter I'm going that way." Naruto volunteered.

The blonde girl nodded still slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go, team!" Naruto said as Dragonair, Trapinch, and Bagon took positions behind Naruto as the boy went about heading to Aspertia City.

Bel stood beside Naruto and glanced at him when she taught he wasn't looking. After twenty minutes of waking she decided to spark conversation.

"So where you visiting Konoha City."

"Nope I lived there. I actually just started my journey!"

"What, but!" She turned back to look at Naruto pokémon all of them seemed pretty powerful already.

"I got a good start and a better training method than most." Naruto answered vaguely. "What about you. You don't hunt pokémon full time, do you?"

"Nu-uh, just for summer vacation. I actually attend Unova Academy."

"Oh, but aren't you a bit old to be going there?" Unova Academy was a school attended by trainers looking to seek further training in the way of pokémon. Generally it was attended by those seeking to become more than trainers: such as Breeders, Coordinators, or Pokémon Doctors. Though this was not to say that it had nothing for normal trainers. Graduates looking to seek a carrier as a trainer were given a test upon graduation and if they passed they were entered into the pro-circuit of pokébattles.

The Pro-Circuit was the big leagues if there ever was one. Almost of the guys in it had at one point been either Gym Leaders, frontiers Brainer, Elite 4, or even Champions. And all of them were as strong as a champion. Except for guys like Yahiko, but Yahiko had defeated Cynthia. Former Champion of Sinnoh and Current Champion of the Pro-Circuit.

It had been an unofficial battle though, so no titles were lost.

"I've only been a trainer for a year." Was Bel response.

Naruto nodded. "Sorry I assumed that people became trainers around my age, but I guess more and more people are holding off a couple years before becoming a trainer.

He and Bianca talked more as they made their way through the route.

It wasn't long before they found themselves at the end of the line, metaphorically speaking.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Bel said to the boy reaching out, cuffing his cheeks, and pulling him into a kiss.

It was suppose to be a little kiss, a peck on the lips as a show of appreciation, but when Bel's lips met Naruto's the ninja boy advanced into the kiss.

Before Bel could think straight her back was pressed against a tree at the edge of route 23, her arms were wrapped around Naruto's neck, Naruto's hands were on her plump ass, and their tongues were down each other's throats.

Naruto's pokémon stared globsmacked at the turn of events.

They separated for air after a couple minutes.

"Wow!" Bel muttered making Naruto smirk.

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to let another girl kiss and run." Bel quirked his eyebrow as if questioning what he meant by that.

"So what do you say to a date!?" Naruto asked finally releasing Bel's ass from his grip. Bel's logic wanted to say no. He was younger.

"Okay," Bel said. Unfortunately for logic Bel choice relied solely on the fact that Naruto was an amazing.

00AOTA00

Naruto and Bel were currently in front of the Aspertia Gym. After an enjoyable date at Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto was ecstatic to find that it was a chain of them in this world) Naruto invited Bel to watch him battle Cheren: The gym leader of Aspertia.

"Cheren, isn't an easy opponent Naruto-kun, so be careful I know from experience how tough a battle with her can be!"

Naruto simply nodded, game face on, he barged into the school themed gym and forwent talking to any of the occupants of the school-themed building and went straight into the backyard of the gym where Cheren seemed to be having a glare off with another trainer.

Cheren was a beautiful woman leaning more towards Bel's age rather than Naruto's. She had long black hair with a single antennae sticking up and to the side. Her skin was a healthy and attractive pale. Her eyes were a cold and calculating blue but also had a under tone of care and were covered by red rim glasses. Her figure was curvy with wide hips and a C-cup bust; even from their distance Naruto could make out a nice ass lying behind her. She wore gray skin tight slack, black loafers, and a white button up shirt that was short enough to show off her belly button with held a small golden ring. The sleeves were wrapped up to her elbows and under the collar was a red tie.

The girl opposite of Cheren had a flawless face with a button nose, plump lips, big blue eyes, and brunette hair tied into big donuts on either side of her head with a singular strand of hair hanging down from each donut. Her body was voluptuous especially considering her age which appeared to be 12. Her breasts were already a small D-cup and were ample and plump. She wore black leggings, yellow miniskirt, white shirt with sky blue sleeves and pink pokéball insignia, and a white and pink visor.

"Hey are you two about to battle!?" Naruto asked loudly.

The two turned to Naruto and uttered their answers.

"YES!/NO!"

Cheren, the one that uttered no, turned to the brunette. "My pokémon team needs to heal. I can't take them to the center if you won't get out my way!"

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to get away. With it being the end of the day you don't have to come back and will just head home!"

"What kind of idiot challenges a gym ten minutes to closing anyway!?" Cheren roared.

Naruto took the effort to rub his head sheepishly.

"I'll run you pokémon to the pokécenter for you." Bel said stepping in to volunteer.

Cheren look absolutely livid as her only excuse not to battle vanished. She turned to the slightly ditzy blonde in anger, but that soon became joy as she witnessed who it was. "BIANCA!" She said running past the brunette to the blonde and pull the girl into a hug.

"It's good to see you Cheren! I was in town, but I had to go to Route 23, before I could stop by" Bianca said happily hugging the girl right back.

"There's so much we need to catch up on!" Cheren said pulling the female blonde away to an arms distance.

"I know, but for now could you…" Bel trailed off as her glance turned to Naruto.

"Who's this!?" Cheren asked as her eyes attempted to decipher the character of Naruto.

"He's my new boyfriend!"

"WHAT!" Cheren roared as the questioning glare she had been given the boy shifted into one of anger. She slide closer to Naruto and glared deep into Naruto's very soul.

"If you're trying to intimidate me it's not working." Naruto said glaring right back.

"Fine we'll battle! If you when you'll get a badge, but if I win you'll break up with Bianca!" Cheren said.

"WHAT CHEREN YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT!"

"Be quiet Bel! As your best friend I can't allow any pipsqueak date you!" She turned her glare back to Naruto. "Do you accept!?"

"Yeah, just don't cry when you lose!" Naruto said reaching for his pokétrainer stashed in his back pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I? CHOPPED LIVER!"

"Mei, go home!"

"Hell no, I've waited long enough I want to battle and I want to battle now!"

"I'm game for a three-way!" Naruto said causing Cheren to look back and forth between Mei and Naruto before signing.

"Fine! I don't mind killing two worms with one stone."

"HEY!"

**00AOTA00**

Change Log:

Add/Changed Character Dialogue

Added a Mention of Unova Academy

A/N: I hope to get the edited Chapter 3 up by either late tonight/earlier tomorrow and get some new chapters up within a week.

If anyone has any ideas for a better name that Unova Academy then send them in.

Also to explain the Pro-Circuit it's separate from League Tournaments. Battles are held weekly rather than back to back like Pro Basketball or Football. "Play-offs" are held yearly and a champion is crowned yearly and unlike League Champions this title can't be held until they are taken. Rather the championship is held only until the Circuit begins again the next year like in Basketball/Football.

The pros of the Pro-Circuit are that members of it become pretty famous as all matches are televised. They also get paid a huge amount of money, just for signing to join the circuit.

Members of the circuit can only be recruited and can't just decide to join. This is why the circuit mostly has just Gym Leaders, Elite 4, etc. as members. Though when recruiting Scouts also have their eyes on graduates of prestigious pokémon academies around the world such as Unova Academy.


	3. Pre-School 3: First Gym Battle

Hey readers of my stories. I'm sorry for not updating as soon as scheduled, but I've been working on other things. Also this is an completely new chapter I was going to rewrite the previous chapter 3 but decided to scrap it instead.

**00AOTA00**

The rectangular battle zone was prepped and ready as the three combatants gazed upon one another as if trying to size each other up. Naruto and Mei stood at one end of the ring, both challenges taking stands at the opposite corner from each other.

Cheren took position on the complete opposite side of the battlefield.

Tension was high as they waited for the battle to begin. Bianca would serve as the referee for the bout.

She stood back to the side of the ring, signaling to Cheren and then challengers. "Are all battlers ready?" She received a reassuring nod of all three of the teen. "K, reeeaadddyyyy… HAJIME!" Her hand dropped and all three trainers instantly sprang into action.

"Go Dewott!" Mei yelled tossing out a basic pokéball and from it appearing Dewott.

Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue in coloration. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose shaped like a tilted oval, and long white whiskers forming tilted "V" shapes. Its forelimbs sport three fingers on each black-colored paw. Around its waist is a large, blue, fringed adornment, with scalchops—like those Dewott possessed as an Oshawott—on the thighs. Its feet are tipped in black and its somewhat plank-shaped tail is also black-colored.

"Dragonair let's show 'em what we got, 'ttebayo!" Naruto raised his pokétrainer into the air and allowed it to unleash Dragonair from its confines.

"DRAGONAAAAIIIIR!" the snake shaped dragon roared as Cheren's eyes seemed to widen.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a deep purple pokédex.

**Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of ****Oshawott****. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-****scalchop**** technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship. Dewott is male and currently level 33. **Further information is classified to owner only.

**Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dratini. If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. Dragonair is female and currently level 35. Further information is classified to owner only.**

Cheren was now sweating. '_Why are they pokémon so strong!? This is the first gym who brings level 30 pokémon to the first gym. I can only use league issued pokémon and I haven't trained any of them past level 10. Seriously how am I supposed to beat… them… I have that pokémon don't I, but will their pokémon survive if I sent him out_?' Cheren thought long and hard about it as her opponents became impatient.

"HEY WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG YOU'RE BACKING DOWN!?" Mei yelled from across the field. "I MEAN I KNOW DEWOTT IS OH SO BAD AS BUT YOU CAN'T BACK OUT NOW!"

"As if, it's me and Dragonair that scaring her! Dattebayo!" Dragonair cooed in agree meant.

'_Suddenly I don't feel that I'd mine crushing them_!' "Becoming cocky so early on in your career will merely bring about an early retirement, Stoutland, front and center!"

The ground began to rumble a bit. With each second the pound became louder and more intense until it appeared: a Stoutland; noticeably bigger than a normal member of its breed.

Stoutland is a dog-like Pokémon. It has a mustache developed into large, voluminous white-tipped plumes, so long that they bunch next to its body. Its ear insides are blue as is it back, and the shaggy under-fur of its body is a lighter blue.

Something else to notice of the Stoutland would be the long scare that trailed down over its closed left eye.

It was quick to take place in front of Cheren

**Stoutland, the Big Hearted Pokémon, Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved form of Herdier. Stoutland is very wise and is skilled in rescuing people stranded in the mountains or at sea. Stoutland is male and currently lvl 38.** **Further information is classified to owner only.**

Naruto smiled as his pokétrainer's summery on Stoutland. "And here I was expecting for a quick win. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to go all out."

"You cockiness is such a turn off." Cheren said making Naruto cough violently.

"I DOESN'T MATTER IF I TURN YA OWN OR NOT! DRAGONAIR SLAM!" Unnoticed to all Naruto's eyes took on a golden glow. '_Disregard!_ _Ignore any orders that aren't mentally delivered_. _Now Charge!_'

Dragonair nod and swiftly slithered forward as if it was planning to carry out Naruto's original order.

"Stoutland use Ice Fang."

"STOUTLAND!" The shaggy pokémon roared and shot in the Dragonair's direction at blurring speeds, prepared to clash with the serpentine dragon.

'_Extreme Speed behind it and then Flamethrower'_ "Keep coarse Dragonair!"

Dragonair vanished too the shock of Stoutland. It appeared in the air behind it and unleashed a huge torrent of flame.

"Stout!" Without even looking back the Stoutland dodged the Flamethrower and kept coarse for a target. Only it was now Dewott.

The otter pokémon was unprepared. Stoutland mouth opened to reveal icy blue glowing fangs that bite down into arm of the pokémon. Most of the initially damage was avoided as the water pokémon managed to dodge partially.

The pain was still intense and the cry of pain by Dewott was proof of that. Stoutland did not release Dewott though. Instead it heaved Dewott of the ground and began to roughly shack him. It looked as if it was about to rip it clean of from the rest of the pokémon's body but Mei seemed to kick into in action.

"Don't just take that, Grab hold of it mustache-" Dewott immediately followed its master's order. Griping a hold of its facial hair tightly Dewott manage to look Stoutland directly in the face. "-SCALD!"

Dewott unleashed a blast of scalding water onto Stoutland. The Dog released Dewott as it barked in pain. But Dewott didn't relent. "ICE BEAM!" Without missing a beat it with went into an Ice Beam that hit the Stoutland still shacking in pain. That scald was extra harsh as its fur retained the burning water, making it difficult to move.

The Ice Beam hit it hard. Dewott was obviously pissed. Its dangling, unmoving left arm gave it more than enough reason to be.

"ICE BEAM! ICE BEAM! ICE BEAM!" Mei was no help in calming her pokémon. Her eyes were burning red and held a certain glee to them as the damned mutt that dare treat her Dewott got what it deserved.

Naruto looked own. As Mei continued to call Ice Beam after Ice Beam until Stoutland was thoroughly frozen.

'_Now! Extreme Speed into Dragon Tail_!'

Dragonair, how had previously been floating in the air off to the side, seemed to vanish and reappear before Dewott.

Before the water type could react Dragonair swung its head upward, hitting it with a pseudo uppercut. That was all Dragonair needed as Dewott was hurled into the air making it defenseless as she flew up above Dewott and flipped to send it tailed, illuminated in red and blue, crashing down up the otter pokémon.

Dewott hit the ground with a 'BOOM!'. It back arched in pain

'_Once more'_ the battle for Mei was over as Dragonair slammed a second dragon tail down onto Dewott's head. Rendering it unconscious.

"NOOO! DEWOTT!" Mei yelled falling to her knees.

'_Fly up and unleash a Flamethrower onto the Ice. Give it you all_!' Dragonair ascended high into the air before charging her attack. Her fire rained down upon Stoutland's frozen body more intent to burn that just defrost.

The stream of flame only took a second to break through. "STOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Stoutland's scream of pain reverberated through the entire field.

"Power through!" Cheren ordered.

"STOUTLAND!" Stoutland jumped up at Dragonair. It bore with the flames as it neared Dragonair with glowing blue fangs.

'_Dodge with Extreme Speed and then Slam_.'

Dragonair waited to the very last minute before dodging the Ice Fang.

"There's a disadvantage for land pokémon trying to battle those that can fly." Naruto said with a grin. Cheren's eyes widened in horror as Dragonair appeared under Stoutland and vicious wrapped the big-hearted pokémon into a vice and then flipped allowing it body to build moment before it released Stoutland and whipped it towards the ground.

'Finish it!'

Dragonair unleashed a huge flamethrower upon the already unmoving pokémon. It kept it up for 10 seconds before letting up revealing unconscious Stoutland.

"Stoutland and Dewott have both been rendered unconscious! Dragonair wins! The Victory goes to Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha City!"

000AOTA000

Short Chapter I know, but I just wanted to be get this chapter out the way 'cause I promised I would have it here weeks ago. Sorry about that. Life, laziness, and other ideas got in the way. I keep telling myself to stop promising to release a chapter by a certain date. Once more sorry 'bout the delay

Until Next Time Ja Ne

Oh yeah Character Sheets for this story are on my profile also vote in my poll.


End file.
